My Boyfriend is a Gumiho
by RyeoRim411
Summary: seorang anak manusia yang jatuh cinta pada siluman rubah berekor sembilan. Chap 10 up! Crack Pair! KyuWook mind to RnR?


Tapi ... Ini baru kematian pertama, masih ada beberapa kematian lain yang harus ia lalui. Apakah ia sanggup?

"Wookie ah ... "

.

.

.

Title: My Boyfriend is a Gumiho

Rated: K

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun a.k.a Kyuhyun, Kim RyeoWook a.k.a Wookie, Other Cast

Disclaimer : Semuanya milik Tuhan, character, waktu dan tempat saya cuma pinjam. Tapi sejak di dalam kandungan Ryeowook sudah sah menjadi suami saya *digampar Ryeosomnia*

FF ini terinspirasi dari drakor My Girlfriend is Gumiho yang diperankan oleh Lee Seung Gi dan Shin Min Ah. Fanfic ini dikemas dalam alur, cerita dan cara yang berbeda dan hanya memiliki sedikit kesamaan dengan drakor aslinya.

Warning : Boys Love, AL, OOC, typo. Halooo reader *tebar bias* ini fic kedua saya, semoga bisa diterima oleh kalian semua ^^ Don't Like, Don't Read, RnR please :) Happy reading ~^^ *bow

.

.

.

**Deg**

Wookie yang tadinya berniat menelepon Sungmin menghentikan niatnya. Entahlah, ia merasa ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Mengedarkan iris caramelnya, menajamkan pendengarannya.

Nihil.

Namja mungil ini tak mendengar suara itu lagi. Tapi tak sampai disitu, masih penasaran dengan suara yang seakan memanggilnya. Kaki mungilnya melangkah hendak menuju pintu keluar. Hawa dingin mulai terasa di sekitar ruangan, hawa yang sama seperti saat dirinya berada di tempat tersebut, hawa yang sama saat dirinya ada di ruangan kelas dan setiap hawa dingin dan mencekam ini muncul Kyuhyun sedang dalam keadaan ya-

_Brak_

Suara aneh kini terdengar lagi. Bukan, ini bukan panggilan atas namanya. Tapi, lebih pada suara benda yang jatuh. Entah apa, tapi yang pasti berasal dari kamar mandi.

'Bukankah Kyuhyun tadi di kamar mandi?' tanyanya entah pada siapa.

'Kyuhyun!'

Diurungkan niatnya mengintip keluar, berbalik lalu bergegas berlari ke kamar mandi mengecek keadaan yang terjadi disana. Dalam hati berharap bahwa Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja.

"Kyuhyun!" pekiknya saat melihat namja tampan tersebut terbaring di lantai dengan air yang menggenang di sekitarnya. Terdiam sebentar karena sedikit shock saat melihat Kyuhyun yang tak berdaya namun sedetik kemudian namja manis itu bergegas mematikan air yang sedari tadi mengucur deras. Dengan sigap dirinya mengambil handuk yang tergantung, membelit tubuh namja yang basah kuyup ini. Dengan susah payah dipapahnya namja yang berhasil merebut seluruh hatinya dengan perlahan menuju ranjangnya.

Setelah merebahkan tubuh Kyuhyun di atas ranjang, namja mungil itu bergegas membuka lemari pakaian, mencari sesuatu yang bisa dikenakan Kyuhyun. Bajunya basah kuyup, bibir yang biasanya sewarna chery tersebut kini berubah pucat. Wajah putih pucatnya semakin pucat. Membuat dirinya seakan terlihat lemah, memerlukan kehangatan dan perlindungan.

Setelah menemukan pakaian yang pas, dengan sigap ia mengganti baju Kyuhyun lalu memakaikannya selimut baru. Berusaha membuat badan namja tersebut untuk tetap hangat.

Perlahan tangannya tergerak, merapikan surai Kyuhyun. Membenarkan letak selimut yang sempat turun akibat pergerakannya dan menariknya sebatas dada. Meraba wajah namja yang secara perlahan merebut hatinya. Sama sekali tak berniat untuk membangunkan namja tampan tersebut.

Kening, alisnya yang tak terlalu tebal, kelopak matanya yang tertutup, menutup irisnya yang indah, hidungnya yang tak terlalu mancung tapi pas dengan wajahnya. Pipi yang entah sejak kapan terlihat lebih kurus dari beberapa hari yang lalu. Kenapa ia baru menyadari semua ini?

Semua yang ada pada namja itu terlalu indah, mungkin akan membuatnya lupa akan situasi dan posisinya. Dimana dirinya adalah anak adam sedangkan Kyuhyun? Ya apapun yang terjadi nanti, ia serahkan semuanya pada Tuhan. Dirinya yakin bahwa Tuhan menyayangi dirinya juga Kyuhyun. Bukankah Tuhan tidak akan memberikan cobaan melebihi batas kemampuan umatnya?

Dan untuk saat ini, prinsip itulah yang dipegang oleh dirinya.

.

.

.

Dia menghisap cairan manis dengan sedikit rasa asam itu sekali lagi dan mengulanginya terus menerus dalam beberapa menit sambil mengerutkan alisnya. Pandangannya menatap tajam benda yang ada di hadapannya, jam pasir. Dijauhkannya bibir kissable-nya dari sedotan berwarna merah itu dan menghela nafas panjang sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi yang sedang dia duduki.

Walau dengan kondisi ruangan yang gelap seperti ini, ia masih bisa melihat jam pasir tersebut, tentu saja dibantu dengan cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui celah jendela. Sedikit menyeringai saat melihat bias cahaya dari bulan yang sangat terang memasuki ruangannya. Ya hari ini adalah purnama. Jika Kyuhyun meminum cairan tersebut, artinya hari ini juga merupakan kematian pertamanya. Bukan begitu eoh?

Bola matanya bergerak pelan kearah kiri untuk melihat sosok lelaki yang tengah berjalan di hadapannya, Siwon. "Hyung ..." panggil namja berpostur kekar tersebut, membuat ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Hn" dua konsonan kata terlontar dari bibir kissablenya, menanggapi panggilan Siwon.

Tak ingin berlama-lama, ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Yesung. Dengan posisi berdiri berhadapan dengan sepupunya itu, "Sedang menikmati permainanmu, eum?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit menyindir. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada bidangnya.

Yesung memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, "Sejak kapan kau suka ikut campur urusan orang?" desisnya tak suka. Walaupun Siwon yang selama ini membantu dirinya tetap saja, itu adalah privasinya. Siwon sudah terlalu ikut campur dalam masalah ini, itulah yang ada di dalam pikirannya sekarang.

Manik Siwon menyipit dan dia mendecih pelan, susah memang bicara dengan hyungnya yang keras kepala ini. Badan tegap tersebut menunduk, tangannya terlihat mengepal menahan amarah. Bukan, bukan karena ia mencintai Ryeowook ataupun menyukai sepupunya ini tapi ia peduli pada namja beriris sipit tersebut. Kejadian berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu membuat namja ini terpuruk dan ia tak ingin hal tersebut terulang.

Melihat orang yang kau anggap sebagai saudara kandung terpuruk terasa sangat menyakitkan. "Lebih baik kau hentikan sekarang hyung, sebelum semuanya terlambat dan kau menyesalinya." tambahnya perlahan berdiri tegak sambil tersenyum tipis kemudian namja tampan itu beranjak meninggalkan Yesung.

Namja bersurai hitam tersebut masih terperangah atas apa yang diucapkan Siwon, berusaha mencerna perkataannya. 'Tidak, tak akan kubiarkan hal itu kembali terjadi.' tangan mungilnya kini meremas kotak sterofoam yang tadi menampung lemon tea yang diminumnya. Menumpahkan segala kekesalannya pada benda tersebut.

.

.

.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya namja manis tersebut pada Kyuhyun. Ya setelah ditemukan dalam keadaan tak berdaya beberapa hari yang lalu, namja tampan tersebut lebih memilih untuk tertidur -pingsan- selama beberapa hari. Dan akhirnya hari ini ia sadar dari tidur panjangnya. Hey? Kau bilang apa? Dokter? Ck. Kyuhyun itu bukan manusia, kau ingat? Apa jadinya jika Ryeowook memanggil dokter dan mendapati bahwa struktur dan organ dalam tubuh Kyuhyun berbeda dengan manusia pada umumnya?

Setelah sadar dari pingsannya, maniknya terbuka dan mengerjap-ngerjap berusaha menstabilkan jumlah cahaya yang masuk. Kyuhyun mengangguk perlahan, tangannya memegang perutnya yang masih terasa sakit. 'Kenapa terasa sakit sekali?'

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa seperti ini?" tanyanya. Wajahnya seketika pucat saat ingatannya kembali memutar rekaman tentang keadaan Kyuhyun.

Namja bersurai kecoklatan itu tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan Wookie, tersirat kekhawatiran dari pertanyaan tersebut. Ya bolehkan ia sedikit berharap bahwa Ryeowook memang mengkhawatirkan dirinya? Bukan tindakan sopan santun karena ia saat ini sedang sakit, seperti yang selama ini namja manis itu lakukan jika berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

Wookie menautkan kedua alisnya dan bibirnya maju beberapa centi, "Ya! Aku sedang bertanya, kenapa aku malah tersenyum seperti itu?" protesnya. Tak ingin diacuhkan eoh?

Protes dari Ryeowook pun diacuhkan olehnya, namja yang tengah terbaring, ini sedang menikmati wajah cute Wookie sambil beberapa kali tersenyum. Hhh~ tak tahan diacuhkan namja mungil tersebut menggeser posisinya, hendak meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

_Grep_

Belum sempat berdiri, tangan mungilnya serasa ditahan oleh sesuatu. Tangan Kyuhyun. Menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang terbaring lemah, walau tak bicara Wookie tau Kyuhyun membutuhkan dirinya disini, itu terlihat dari tatapan Kyuhyun yang seakan berkata -tetaplah disini, kumohon-. Tak ingin semakin merasa bersalah, ia berbalik "Arra arra, aku temani." ujarnya kemudian kembali terduduk.

Ryeowook mendengus dan menggumam sesuatu yang tidak jelas sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah laku namja itu.

Tak lama sosok namja pemilik gummy smile yang dikenali sebagai sepupu Wookie muncul dari balik pintu dengan membawa nampan yang berisi segelas air putih dan bubur hangat yang menggugah selera.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar Kyuhyun?" Eunhyuk tersenyum lembut kearah sahabat sepupunya tersebut dan meletakkan nampan itu di atas meja. Dia melihat Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil dan menurunkan selimutnya. "Ini ku bawakan makanan, siapa tau kau lapar."

"Gomawo hyung."

Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis kemudian mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah. Aku ada jadwal check up hari ini. Wookie tolong rawat Kyuhyun, ne?" Eunhyuk hendak beranjak sesaat sebelumnya memakai jacket abu miliknya.

Ryeowook tersenyum lembut, "Serahkan padaku."

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan sebentar."

"Dan kau, lekaslah sembuh.." Sebuah usapan lembut terasa di pucuk kepala Kyuhyun dan dan tak lama bunyi pintu terdengar lagi, menandakan bahwa Eunhyuk sudah pergi dari kamar.

Setelah kepergian Eunhyuk, keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka. Tak ada satupun dari mereka berdua yang berniat membuka pembicaraan. Keduanya sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

Ryeowook yang memang tak tahan dengan kondisi seperti ini memulai membuka pembicaraan, "Makanlah." ucapnya setelah mengambil mangkuk yang ada di atas meja. Mengaduk-aduknya sebentar lalu meniup dan hendak menyuapkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Aniya" tolaknya halus. Tangan putihnya mendorong sendok yang setengahnya berisi bubur yang dibawa oleh Eunhyuk tadi. "Aku tidak lapar." tambahnya.

Ya memang benar apa yang diucapkan oleh namja bersurai coklat tersebut, ia tidak lapar. Saat ini rasa mual lebih mendominasi keadaan perutnya daripada rasa lapar. Entahlah, padahal ia sama sekali belum makan hari itu. Dan lagi melihat benda yang disebut 'makanan' oleh Eunhyuk tersebut sama sekali tak mengguggah seleranya. Hey, apa kau lupa jika Kyuhyun pecinta daging?

Wookie mendesah pelan, "Bukankah kau tak ingin mengecewakanku?" gumamnya pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu menaruh mangkuk yang dipegangnya tadi ke tempat semula, lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sendu dan penuh harap.

Kyuhyun yang diberi tatapan seperti itu menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, berusaha sekeras mungkin agar tidak tergoda dengan rayuan Wookie. Iris caramel yang biasanya berbinar kini memerah. Perlahan tangan mungilnya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Bahunya sedikit bergetar dan isakan-isakan lolos dari bibir mungilnya.

Hhh~ "Baiklah, aku akan makan." akhirnya ucapan tersebut keluar juga dari bibir Kyuhyun. Ia sama sekali tak bisa jika melihat Wookie menangis. Tunggu. Menangis? Hhh~ kau tertipu Cho Kyuhyun, siluman rubah berekor sembilan err -yang kini berubah menjadi delapan- tertipu dengan namja manis yang memiliki postur lebih mungil dari dirinya. Bisa kalian liat ia tengah mengeluarkan seringaian miliknya saat melihat Kyuhyun mengiyakan suruhannya untuk makan.

'Hihihi' Ryeowook terkikik pelan di dalam hati. 'Kena kau Kyuhyun.' batinnya lalu mengusap-usap matanya, bersikap seolah-olah mengusap airmata yang jatuh ke pipinya.

"Ayo makan." ucapnya dengan riang sambil mengambil kembali mangkuk yang sempat ditaruhnya. Kyuhyun yang melihat perubahan drastis dari Wookie sweet drop seketika, "Aku tertipu." desahnya pelan.

.

.

.

Hari ini Ryeowook memulai perkuliahan seperti biasa, tak baik untuk membolos berlama-lama bukan? Hnn bukan Ryeowook yang kalian kenal? Baiklah-baiklah akan kuberitahu sesuatu, pagi ini appa Ryeowook -Kangin- menelepon Eunhyuk. Ya namja bertubuh agak subur itu tahu bahwa aegya-nya selama ini menginap di rumah Eunhyuk, maka dari itu ia tak begitu memusingkannya. Rencana awalnya untuk memblokir kartu atm sang aegya pun diurungkan. Sampai pada pagi hari, ia beserta sang istri menerima kabar dari kampus tentang Ryeowook yang suka membolos. Maka dari itu untuk yang pertama kalinya namja yang mengaku dirinya namja paling tampan di Korea itu menelepon Eunhyuk dan mengancam Ryeowook untuk kembali kuliah jika tidak, semua aksesnya untuk menghamburkan uang akan ditutup dan diblokir.

'Hhh~ sepertinya aku harus cepat-cepat mencari pekerjaan.' batinnya lalu menghela nafas panjang.

Saat ini Kyuhyun ditemani dan dijaga oleh Eunhyuk, jadi perasaannya bisa sedikit lebih tenang. Kyuhyun tak akan kekurangan apapun jika bersama dengan Eunhyuk, apalagi namja pemilik gummy smile itu sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun. Ryeowook memang datang lebih pagi dari biasanya, ia berjanji dengan seseorang, Sungmin. Ada yang ingin ia tanyakan dan tentu saja kalian bisa menebak apa yang ingin ditanyakan Ryeowook. Ya, tentang Kyuhyun.

Dan disinilah dia saat ini di taman kecil belakang kampus yang sepi, taman ini terletak di belakang kampus karena tempatnya yang sepi tidak banyak orang yang ingin pergi kemari, apalagi jika sepagi ini.

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil ketika mengingat untuk pertama kalinya dia bertemu Sungmin, di taman ini. Masih jelas dalam ingatannya saat itu Sungmin, sang sunbae yang menjadi idola sedang mencoba melarikan diri yeoja dan namja yang mengejar-ngejar dirinya. Sedangkan Ryeowook asik memejamkan matanya, membolos di tengah jam mata kuliahnya saat ini. Namja cantik itu terus berlari hingga ke taman ini dan tentu saja tak memperhatikan keadaan di sekelilingnya. Sampai ...

_Bruagh_

'Appo' namja cantik tersebut jatuh dengan posisi tertelungkup, matanya tertutup, takut. 'Bukankah aku terjatuh di taman? Walaupun penuh dengan rumput tapi tetap saja akan terasa keras dan sakit. Kenapa sekarang terasa lebih empuk?' batinnya bergejolak. Rasa penasaran menyelimuti dirinya tapi ia sama sekali tak berani untuk membuka mata.

Ryeowook meringis pelan, apa tak bisa semenit saja ia terhindar dari kesialan? Tadi pagi ia harus mendengar ceramah dari sang umma, Leeteuk dan sang appa, Kangin karena dirinya yang suka menghambur-hamburkan uang tak jelas.

"Sampai kapan kau akan tertidur di atas-ku terus? Kau kira dirimu ringan?" ucapan polos dan sedikit tak berotak tersebut berasal dari namja manis ini. Kontan saja hal tersebut membuat Sungmin bangun lalu menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya yang sedikit kotor. Matanya menatap tajam kearah Wookie. "Tidak sopan!" hardiknya kesal. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada pinggang dengan kepala yang sedikit mendongak.

Wookie yang memang tak menyadari siapa orang yang telah berani mengganggu acara tidur siangnya mendecih pelan, "Kau yang tak so-" ucapan Wookie terhenti saat ia melihat namja itu lekat-lekat. Iris caramelnya membulat dengan bibir yang menganga. Bisa dilihat betapa terkejutnya namja manis tersebut.

"Apa? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" bentak Sungmin tak suka saat Wookie menatapnya intens. Sungmin mendelik saat jari milik namja ini mengelus pipinya perlahan, "Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Wookie tersadar dari lamunannya kemudian menarik jari yang dengan lancangnya mengelus pipi halus Sungmin, "Anou err apa kau Sungmin sunbae?" tanyanya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan wajah yang sedikit merona merah. Salah tingkah, hmm?

"Ne." jawab Sungmin ketus kemudian memperhatikan pandangannya kembali pada Wookie. Dari bawah ke atas, manis. Itulah pemikiran Sungmin terhadap hoobae-nya ini. Tunggu hoobae? Bukankah saat ini mereka ada kelas, lalu kenapa namja di hadapannya ini ada disini?

Dan ...

Tertidur?

'Kena kau!' batinnya senang.

Mengetahui kenyataan tersebut, Sungmin menyeringai lalu meraih dagu Wookie hingga membuat namja mungil itu mendongak. "Kau ... Membolos eoh?"

Wookie terdiam, 'Bodoh!' rutuknya pada dirinya sendiri. Ketahuan membolos oleh sunbae yang ia kagumi? Kurang buruk apalagi harinya?

Dan dari sinilah dimulai perkenalan Sungmin juga Ryeowook.

.

.

.

Sungmin yang menangkap siluet tubuh Wookie dari kejauhan hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. 'Selalu seperti itu.'. Langkah kakinya menyusuri rerumputan yang dengan tenangnya bergoyang mengikuti arah angin. Tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun ia menginjak rumput yang terlihat seakan-akan sedang menari. Jika saja rumput bisa berbicara, umpatan-umpatan kecil akan terdengar dari tanaman yang berwarna hijau tersebut.

Namja bergigi kelinci tersebut akhirnya sampai di tempat Ryeowook sedang asik memejamkan matanya. Alisnya bertaut dan ia memiringkan kepalanya, 'Kenapa ia tersenyum seperti itu?'

Tak mau berlama-lama akan kondisi dimana Wookie terlihat seperti orang yang kurang waras, namja cantik itu menepuk-nepuk pelan pipinya. "Wookie-ah." panggilnya sambil tetap menepuk pipi tirus yang terlihat sedikit chubby jika sedang tersenyum itu.

Ryeowook yang mendapat tepukan bertubi-tubi di pipinya terlonjak kaget, matanya membulat seketika saat melihat Sungmin kini ada di hadapannya. Jika saja Kyuhyun tak merebut perhatiannya, jika saja Kyuhyun tak mengambil alih ruang hatinya dan jika saja Kyuhyun tidak datang di dalam kehidupannya mungkin wajah Wookie akan merona merah saat ini, sama seperti kejadian beberapa waktu lalu.

Bukankah kini namja manis itu telah melupakan Sungmin dan mulai mencintai Kyuhyun?

Sungmin menepuk pelan jidat Wookie hingga membuat kepala namja mungil tersebut terdorong sedikit ke belakang, "Melamunkan apa?"

"Hmm, aniyo hyung." ucapnya sambil memperbaiki posisinya tadinya tertidur kini menjadi terduduk.

Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, ia tau bahwa Wookie melamunkan sesuatu tapi untuk apa? Itu bukan urusannya kan? Ia tak boleh ikut campur urusan pribadi orang. Akhirnya ia memutuskan mengubur keinginannya dalam-dalam untuk mengetahui apa yang dilamunkan Wookie, "Baiklah. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Wookie-ah?"

Ryeowook memandang Sungmin yang kini sedang menatapnya, ia bingung. Entah harus memulai pembicaraan dari mana.

"Hyung ..."

"Ne, Wookie-ah. Ada apa?" sahut Sungmin sambil tersenyum sangat manis. Sama seperti beberapa waktu lalu mereka bertemu, saat mereka pertama kali berkenalan.

Wookie menatap rumput yang bergoyang dengan indah karena tiupan angin. Tangan mungilnya memainkan tangan yang satunya lagi, berusaha menghilangkan gugup. "Ini ... Tentang Kyuhyun." jawabnya cepat tanpa memandang Sungmin.

Namja cantik itu mengernyitkan dahi lalu kembali tersenyum, "Lalu?"

"Kemarin Kyuhyun meminum cairan yang Yesung hyung berikan padaku." ucapnya dengan suara parau. Seperti hendak menangis.

Sungmin tercekat, untuk yang pertama kalinya ia melihat Ryeowook rapuh seperti ini. Walau mereka bukan sahabat baik, tapi Sungmin selalu memperhatikan Ryeowook. Iri. Iya ia iri karena Ryeowook tersenyum setiap hari, tertawa dengan riang seakan tak pernah ada masalah menghampirinya. Dan kini, orang yang selama ini dianggap kuat dan tegar ternyata bisa rapuh seperti ini.

Sungmin menggosok perlahan punggung Wookie, mencoba memberi kenyamanan. "Kau tahu hyung, saat dia pingsan tadi aku sangat takut, hiks… nafasnya tidak beraturan, tanganya dingin dan berkeringat, wajahnya sangat pucat dengan sudut bibir membiru, dan… aku pikir.. aku pikir.." Ryeowook menunduk menagis terisak tidak dapat menyelesaikan perkataannya. Dia benar-benar merasa sedih ketika mengingat bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan ini semua salahnya?

Hiks

"Bagaimana bisa aku bisa seceroboh itu? Bagaimana kalau Kyu-"

"Wookie-ah ..." Sungmin memotong ucapan Wookie kemudian memeluk hoobae yang sedang terisak didepannya dengan airmata yang ikut mengalir. Tak sanggup melihat Wookie seperti ini. "Jangan khawatir, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." ucapnya sambil menyakinkan Wookie terutama dirinya sendiri.

"Ada baiknya jika kita menghubungi Yesung hyung."

.

.

.

Wookie menghela nafasnya panjang, sedikit merutuki kebodohannya. "Hentikan!" pekiknya saat melihat kedua namja tampan itu melakukan baku hantam di hadapannya. Yesung dan Siwon menghentikan baku hantam tersebut kemudian menoleh ke arah Wookie.

Wajah mereka penuh dengan luka lebam. Wajah yang biasanya berwarna putih dan cerah kini kebiruan. Walau tak menggunakan benda tajam, tetap saja rasa sakit tak terelakkan. Sudut bibir Siwon terluka sedangkan Yesung terluka di keningnya.

"Sungmin hyung, tolong bawa Siwon ke kamar dan obati dia. Aku akan mengurus Yesung hyung!" titah namja manis itu pada Sungmin yang masih mematung. Mendengar namanya disebut, Sungmin bergegas memapah Siwon. Menarik hingga ke ruang tengah sedangkan Ryeowook menarik lengan Yesung hingga ke dalam kamarnya.

"Bodoh!" umpatnya pada Yesung. Namja manis itu sibuk mencari obat untuk Yesung dan Yesung dibiarkan menyender di dekat dinding.

"Kenapa kau mengobatiku?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum kecut, namja tampan itu sedikit meringis saat rasa sakit mendera kepalanya.

Wookie mengabaikan pertanyaan Yesung, ia sibuk mengobrak-abrik laci meja yang ada di kamar ini. Sesekali tangannya meremas rambut coklatnya, 'Dimana kotak obatnya?'

"Bukankah kau sudah mengetahui semuanya?"

"..."

"Bukankah kau tahu bahwa aku berencana untuk membunuh Kyuhyun?" tambahnya. Kedua tangannya terkepal dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Rasa sakit di kepalanya tak seberapa dibandingkan dengan kenyataan bahwa Ryeowook, namja yang ia cintai dan berusaha ia renggut kebahagiaannya bersikap baik padanya.

"Duduk dan diam-lah."

Yesung menuruti Ryeowook, ia lalu mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang dan menunggu namja itu memberikan obat padanya. Setelah mendapat obat tersebut, ia segera menghampiri Yesung dan segera duduk di sampingnya sambil sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya agar bisa berhadapan dengannya.

Dengan pelan Wookie menyibak poni Yesung yang menutupi dahinya. Ia bersihkan darah yang ada dengan kapas dan dengan pelan ia berikan obat dan ia tutupi plester.

Namja itu terdiam saat Wookie mengobatinya. Dengan jelas ia bisa melihat leher putih namja manis di depannya. Harum tubuh tersebut masuk kedalam indera penciumannya. Ia merasa nyaman saat ini. Selesai mengobati luka Yesung. Wookie duduk di sebelahnya sambil menatap lukanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yesung lagi sambil menatap Wookie tajam. Iris namja tersebut menelusuri irisnya. Walau Wookie tak mengungkapkan pada dirinya tapi ia tahu, namja manis itu terluka. Ia percaya pada Yesung dan dalam sekejap orang yang dipercaya ternyata mengkhianati dirinya.

Wookie tak menjawab, ia memutuskan untuk berdiri dan menyimpan obatnya namun saat ia hendak berdiri tangannya di genggam oleh Yesung.

Yesung lalu menarik tubuh Ryeowook ke dalam pelukannya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam tengkuk namja itu. Ia hirup aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh mungil tersebut.

Yesung merasa nyaman dan menutup matanya. Wookie kaget dan obat yang ia genggam jatuh ke lantai. Ia dapat merasakan bibir Yesung kini menyentuh kulitnya. Hembusan napas Yesung yang mengenai kulit putihnya membuat dirinya merinding. Apalagi setelah ia juga merasakan lengan Yesung yang kini melingkari pinggangnya dengan erat dan saat ini Ryeowook pun duduk dalam pangkuannya.

"Lepas!" tidak merespon permintaan Wookie, ia tetap menutup matanya dan merasakan kehangatan tubuh mungil namja yang telah menolaknya tersebut.

"Aku mohon, lepaskan aku ..." Ryeowook berusaha melonggarkan pelukan Yesung pada tubunya namun sepertinya sia-sia, karena Yesung yang sudah pasti memiliki kekuatan yang jauh lebih besar darinya.

"Yesung!" pekik Ryeowook sekali lagi, mencoba menyadarkan namja tampan tersebut.

"Diamlah Wookie, ijinkan aku untuk bisa seperti ini sekali saja."

Ryeowook terdiam dan menatap pundak lebar Yesung yang masih memeluk dirinya. Ia merasa ada sebuah beban yang Yesung rasakan selama ini. Wookie kemudian mengalungi leher Yesung sambil memeluknya, memberikan kenyamanan. Yesung yang merasakannya semakin nyaman dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Mianhae Wookie-ah." namja mungil tersebut mengangguk. Seandainya waktu bisa terulang kembali.

Kini mereka terdiam di dalam kamar tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun hingga mereka tertidur dan masuk kedalam mimpi mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

~TBC~

Chapter 10 untuk My Boyfriend is a Gumiho sudah update ya ya ya kayaknya gak ada yang nunggu karena kelamaan.-. *tau diri*

Hn untuk pemberitahuan chapter1-9 sudah dihapus oleh pihak ffn, jadi saya post dari chapter 10 saja. Tinggal satu atau dua chapter lagi ff ini akan selesai. Dan maaf untuk keterlambatan updatenya, saya sudah menjelaskan sebelumnya bukan?

Selain itu saya juga sempet kecewa karena viewers&visitors untuk MBIG sangat tinggi tapi untuk review? Hhh~ Itu membuat saya sedikit tidak bersemangat untuk melanjutkan ff ini. Tapi, saya berterima kasih untuk readers yang hampir setiap hari cek akun saya, mention, PM dan cara yang lain untuk menagih kelanjutan ff ini, hal tersebut membuat saya bersemangat untuk menulis lagi.

Gomawo, jeongmal gomawo untuk readers yang sudah menunggu ff ini dan untuk yang sudah mereview di chapter sebelumnya.

Akhir kata, mind to review?^^


End file.
